Squad 403: Requiem
So this is my new story. It's Squad 403. Remember those? Ya know with the Spartans and what not? Yep, enjoy, if you want, but if you don't then that's okay. I guess. Chapter 1: Alex's POV I slap a clip into my DMR and fire desperately at the advancing elite. The sword in his hand shines with a deadly light, and something tells me I won't be boarding the pelican home. A green armored wall slams into the zealot just before he brings the sword down onto my face. I open my eyes and take in what happened. Standing in front of me, kneeling over the dead elite, cleaning his knife, stands Spartan Andrew-908. "Thought you may need some help out here." he says, pulling me to my feet. "What about the charges, did you place them?" I question my squadmate, who nods. "Just fire the detonator, and we're home free. That cruiser won't be going anywhere soon, heck they won't be going anywhere ever." I nod in approval. "Go assist the other squadmates with clean up." He picks up his sniper and runs off towards the sounds of gunfire. "Kappa." I command the AI in my helmet. The blue figure appears on my shoulder. "Detonate the bomb." Kappa laughs and reports. "Detonator fired, explosion in 10. Might wanna polarize your visor there." I comply. And just as Kappa said, the covie cruiser overhead erupts in a ball of flame like a second, blue sun. I key the COM linked to command. "Commander, this is Spartan Alex-712," I say sternly, smiling on the inside, "Mission accomplished, Covie cruiser is down, send in the evac birds, over." "Copy, 403, evac birds on their way. Nice work, Spartan." The officer says. I proudly turn to go and help my squad clean up the straggles. Little do I notice the small distortion in the air. And the shape it takes. That is, until the cloaked elite clubs me over the head. Then I pass out. Chapter el 2: Alex's POV (Keeping up with these is SO much easier with only one writer) I awake with my hands suspended by energy bonds, ties to the ceiling. I run a quick systems check over my armor. My HUD seems in order, but I note that my DMR and my customized yellow energy sword, Pulse, is missing. "Ah, human, you have awakened," says a cruel deep voice in Sangheilian. My translation software must work too. "The name," I grunt, "Is spartan Alex-712. And if you haven't heard of me....You've probably heard of me." "You seem a bit over confident in your abilities, Demon." The voice spits. "Seeing as how you were captured by a single Ossoona." Kappa, run a signal into the bonds, ''I think, sending my thoughts to the AI, ''See if you can cut off the-'' "That will not work. Your AI is being held." The elite says from the shadows. "How did you know what I was-" I begin, but he cuts me off again. "Thinking? Intuition, skill....The soft patch we have uploaded into your neural interface." He says, emerging from the shadows to stand before me. I'd rather him stay in the shadows. The elite was seven feet tall, average for an elite. But he felt, different. His armor configuration was unique. All over the upper body were hand imprints done in white paint. His helmet projected a small blue glowing symbol above his forehead. Also, in place of mandible guards, Hand shaped designs guarded his face. "You cannot escape me." The elite says, in his booming voice, "I am the Didact's Hand! I am Jul 'Mdama!" I stand in silence for a few seconds, recalling stories of the great Jul 'Mdama, the fierce fanatical rebel leader. I knew also of his short temper. "Never heard of you." I say in fake confusion, annoying him. I get the desired affect. Except he punches me in the stomach a moment later. The air in my lungs explodes in one huge gasp. He grabs my head and pulls it close to his split jaws. "You may not know of me yet human. But in the days that will come to pass, you will remember my name. It will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your very short life." Chapter 3: Alex's POV Jul lived up to his promise. I'd been captured once before and held my brute honor guards. And I thought THAT was awful. Jul has a way with torture that pains my very sanity, not to mention the rest of me. The...details, are rather difficult to express. I hang limply from my energy bonds. Sweat beads trickle down my exposed face, as they removed my helmet a day ago. How long has it been? A week? Two? Are the rest of my squadmates looking for me anymore? They'd probably give me up for dead soon, if not already. I wonder who would usurp my position. Ryan would probably make a formidable leader. Then again Nikki would most likely spring opon the opening without a heartbeat. I guess the Squad could keep going without me. But Kappa, as insufferable as he was, was an extremely valuable UNSC creation. I would be rather happy to have been trusted with him, if they had left out the emotion software. My thoughts are sucked away as Jul enters my prison, flanked by guards. The hand designs covering his face even more disturbing as the blue plasma from his helmet symbol washes them in light. He pulls out what could only be another torture device. I shrink away from it, until I recognize the shape of the device, etched in yellow patterns. It's Pulse, my energy sword. The guards take up positions and deactivate my bonds. "You may wonder what is happening," Jul says. "A bit," I say, struggling to stand up. Jul sighs and pulls me to my feet. "Take the sword." He growls. I oblige, and am handcuffed immediately. The Didact's Hand slaps my helmet back over my face. "You have been selected to battle one of our finest warriors for sport," Jul says, "My army grows weary of the tapes of your torture. We have decided to just go ahead with your death. It will be most entertaining." Jul gestures toward the guards, and I am led through the hallways toward what sounds like my death. Chapter 4 or something. Alex's POV The guards prod me along until depositing me into a small dark room. I'm left alone with 'Mdama. "So, Julie," I mock, "What happens now?" "You go into the area. You fight, and you die. Simple really, our best warrior awaits you." Jul says shortly. "You know, I might just win. I was the one who killed the Ascetic." I say proudly, remembering the moment I stabbed the hated elite. "No small feat, yes, but neither is beating what awaits you." Jul tosses me Pulse, which I catch. "So, if I win?" I question. Jul smiles evily. "Don't worry," he replies, "You won't." 'Authors note: I will finish this later. ''' 'Authors note: I'm finishing this now. ' "ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS"-somepony, I'm sure I look at what could only be an evil grin plastered underneath his nightmarish helmet. Jul shoves me through a gate into a sudden white light. I clear my vision and glance around to see where I am. I stand on a solid floor of purple metal covered with gritty sand. In the middle of the area, arms spread wide, is an elite. An ultra, armor blood red and evil. The elite turns toward me and roars. The crowd of watching elites chears for blood. "Gladitorial combat," I mutter under my breath. That's just what it is. The elite pulls out a short hilt that fires up a spear of solid red energy. I activate Pulse with a flick of my wrist. With a defiant roar, the splitface warrior charges at me, brandishing his weapon, the audience eagerly watching, waiting for my death. Chapta FIVE! Been a while, hasn't it. Alex's POV The red spear flies past my visor with astonishing speed. I barely dodge to bring up Pulse, before the elite grabs my wrist and twists it entirely in the wrong direction, with almost no effort. I gasp in pain and kick away from him. The elite roars and activates a dagger of bloodred energy in his free hand. I slip Pulse into a one handed grip and unsheath my combat knife. We study each other, waiting to see who will make the first move. To my suprise, rage takes over. Hatred at being confined, Hatred at the covenant. Hatred of the elites. Pure, boiling hate builds inside me until it explodes. I jump forward much quicker than I should be able to and launch a volley of attacks on the unsuspecting spearman. His weapons were good for attack, but I had a defensive advantage. But my mind goes numb, I am aware of my using my tactics, Dodging, elbowing, kicking, using all my tools to fight. But I feel almost, inhuman. All of this occurs instantly, like a machine. Not in a good way, I feel like I have nothing but a desire to complete my task. Nothing else is left for me. The thought causes me to miss a kick to his face, and I stumble sideways. He slashes across my exposed back with the dagger, and I feel a burning sensation slash across my shoulder blade. Pulse involutarily falls from my grip and my arm goes numb. I fall to the ground and gasp for breath. The elite places his foot on my back and pushes me flat into the dirt. He reaches down in triumph and tears off my helmet. I watch as he grinds it into bits with his foot, the shape of the Recon helmet now indistiguishable. "That. Was. My. Favorite. HELMET!" I scream, rolling out from under his foot. I stab my knife upward, trying to cut open his stomach, but my blade finds a different universally painful spot. The elite stumbles pack in agony, blue blood seeping from the wound in his armor. I pick up Pulse in one hand and charge, filled with new andrenaline. I jump forward and kick the elite in the stomach with both feet, throwing myself into the air in the process. But the elite has an energy surge too. He swings his spear around and the energetic pole slams into my abdomen. making stars dance in my eyes. My vision goes red. The elite walks over slowly, standing over me. No energy finds me. I lay prone as he raises the crackling spear. Chapter 6 Ak's POV (Written by Dannoh, not Ak) Squad 403, temporarily under my command, crowds around the hologram projected before us. "And so, you're team will infiltrate the tower here." says the ONI tech, gesturing to the model of the impossibly large forerunner tower. "This place is going to be heavily guarded. This mission...is suicide!" Eden stutters. "And if we don't do it, then Alex dies." Ryan mumbles, inspecting the model. "He might already dead." Nikki whispers, cleaning the katana the armory recently sent her. "Alex isn't dead. I've worked with him too long to think anything could kill him." Caden says sternly. I look out over them, commandingly. "All of you shut it. Look, We're going after our leader, true, but this mission isn't just about him, This is an important covie artifact. Which means we have to destroy it." I say, my voice rising. "Roger that." They reply reluctantly. *** I grab a sniper rifle and SAW off the weapon rack and hop onto the pelican. The rest of 403 is strapping themselves in. "Sir?" Nikki questions. "I'm not your superior officer, spartan, I'm a temporary replacement. What is it?" I reply. "Well, I was just thinking. Why would they hold Alex prisoner? Wouldn't they have just killed him on the battlefield?" she asks. "Alex has a lot of important data, and they know that. He has quite a reputation with the humans AND the covies. I doubt he's in any immediate danger." I say as Eden fires the engine and we take off. Category:Army Category:Halo Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action